


Legal Loopholes and Carnal Negotiations

by sunshineglow118



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam Winchester, F/M, Fix-It, Fuck Or Die, Genderswap, Gin Made Me Do It, Lust Potion/Spell, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: A lust spell causes Sam to pass out. Lucifer, who has been stalking Sam's dreams, finds her and agrees to help her through the spell.But Sam, being the sneaky lawyer she could've been, sees this as a perfect opportunity to get what she wants and work to save the world.She also gets really good sex from Lucifer...then brings together two angels for even better sex.Excerpt:"How'd you tame him?" Gabriel asked."Really hot sex and the promise of kinkier kinds," Sam said from the bathroom."I mean, that would tame me too." Sam looked back at her other archangel."Blondie," she said, putting red lipstick on, "I tamed you that way too."Gabriel couldn't even fault her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to first blame the gin and tonic.  
> I should be working on my other fic, but who cares.   
> This is going to be my first threesome fic so enjoy fellow readers.   
> I love you all.

“What do you need Sammy?” Dean asked as they speed to the motel. Sam arched her spine, barely controlling the urge to reach down her jeans and touch herself.

“I need you to get me to the motel,” Sam growled at him, her knuckles gripping hard on the leather seats of the Impala. It was almost a joke, every time Dean sped up, she could feel the vibrations through her jeans on her clit, making the urge to rut even worse.

“Do you need a guy?” Dean asked. Sam panted, dropping her chin to her chest.

“No,” she gasped, her teeth grit. “I’ve got what I need in my bag.”

“So did not need to know,” Dean grimaced. The Impala took a sharp left turn.

“Dean,” Sam growled, looking over at her brother. “We won’t have to worry about Lucifer and Michael killing us, because if you don’t get me to the motel in the next two minutes I will kill us both.”

Dean was wise enough not to comment. He made another turn, the neon yellow sign coming into view.

“Thank fuck,” Sam gasped. Before the Impala was even parked, Sam was out of the car. She ignored Dean’s cursing as she fumbled for the keys in her jean pockets. 

“Don’t kick down the door,” Dean said next to her, putting his own key in the slot and opening the door. “Let me grab my bag,” he said, rushing into the motel.

“Hurry,” Sam panted. She gripped the edge of her flannel and tore the buttons, not caring about her nudity. Dean cursed again, looking around the room as if he was unsure what to do.

“I’ll be fine,” Sam assured, rushing to her bag and pulling out a bottle of lube as well as her purple dildo. They lived out of each other’s pockets- Dean knew about her dildo, she knew about his panty collection. “Just go to a bar, another motel and leave me till morning.”

Dean still didn’t look convinced and Sam’s resolve was crumbling. She reached around, her back to him as she unhooked her bra with her hands and toed off her boots.

“Text me if you need anything,” Dean said as he walked out the door. Hearing the door shut behind her, Sam sighed in relief as she got on the bed, topless. Her jean buttons were quickly popped.

Whining in pain as she kicked them down her legs, Sam pulled on her own hair. Her skin felt like it was on fire. The lust spell she got hit with was trying to kill her. She was already sweaty from exertion.

Dean debated calling Cas, but Sam dismissed that saying that he wouldn’t know what to do given when Dean took him to a brothel, he scared the hooker.  

Worse came to worse, Sam had a person she could call. She would rather not, but if she needed too, she knew a certain Trickster that got her rocks off before Bobby told the two what they were hunting.

Grabbing her dildo, she slicked it quickly, then moved her fingers down.

While in the Impala she did come in her pants the moment the engine roared to life. The curse acted quickly and the vibrations were not helpful. Dean and Sam both blushed from the experience, but Dean understood the gravity of the situation.

Sam could only hope that the lust spell wouldn’t kill her without a partner.

Gripping the dildo in one hand, she lifted her hips and shoved it in. It burned badly, but it seemed to sate the pain a bit. She panted, thrusting her hips against the plastic toy.

“What I wouldn’t do for my glass one,” she growled as she made do with the flexible one.

Her last glass dildo was unyielding and would have been perfect for the situation she was in right now, but it broke in her bag when she tossed it next to the Impala in anger over an Apocalypse conversation with her brother.

Sam cried out as she rose up on her knees, hoping her body weight would help the pain. Her one arm was holding the bed covers as the other pushed the toy deeper into her body.

“Fuck, please,” she pleaded, rubbing her clit.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she swiveled her hips. Sam’s arms were feeling weak, too weak to hold her up. She laid back down on her back, head tossed on the pillow as she came.

Her hand was wet with her slick, making it harder to hold the dildo to her body. Sam whined, high pitched in her throat as the pain came back twice as strong.

“Please,” she pleaded again. She knew what she had to do, despite not wanting to. She looked over at her phone and reached for it. One hand pumping her toy, she thumbed through the contacts in **T.**

It was like the curse knew she was about to call for the help of the Trickster/Archangel. The spell caused a bit like pain on her clit and she dropped the phone as tears leaked from her eyes.

Sam opened her mouth, about to pray for the angel, but the pain bit her again, harder, and Sam passed out.

*

Sam could say she was actually happy to see Lucifer in her dream scape. She was still on a bed, like she probably was back at the hotel and naked, but she had no dildo to help ease the pain.

Lucifer was standing at the doorway of her dream, looking concerned. Sam pulled herself up and walked over to the angel.

She couldn’t deny the connection that was between them. Dean might deny the one that she knew linked her brother and Castiel, but denying the bond between her and the Fallen Archangel would’ve made it easier for him to manipulate her.

Before the angel could say anything, Sam grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him against the wall.

“I am not denying the pull that we both feel,” she growled, looking down at the angel. Lucifer’s hand seemed to hover, unsure of where he could put them since she was bare. Normally, he would put a hand on her shoulder, back or even try and stroke her hair. It was hard for Sam to pull away from him when the comfort eased her own mental pains.

When Lucifer opened his mouth to speak, Sam silenced him with her own. She conquered his mouth with her teeth, mapping him with her tongue. She sighed in relief, when his hands rested on her hips, thumbs moving against her bones.

Pulling herself away from him to catch her breath, she noticed the sores on his face were growing in number and size. He was falling apart physically and her resolve to say no was chipping away.

Lucifer opened his mouth to speak again, but she put her finger over his lips to shush him.

“Lust spell,” she panted, “and I have no doubt it is going to kill me.” Lucifer growled behind her finger. She smiled at him, moving her head down to kiss at the sores on his forehead like he once kissed a scar on her hand a previous dream.

“Look,” she said, trying not to growl in lust, “I really, _really,_ need an actual dick in me. Like, right now.” She laughed at her situation, moving her lips over to kiss at Lucifer’s neck gently. She felt Lucifer’s hands tighten around her hips, pulling her closer. She grinned against his neck at his interest. “And I trust a total of three people to no fuck me then leave. One of them is my brother and that’s not happening, so,” she pulled away from kissing his neck.

“You are the person I trust to fuck me without hurting me.”

At the admission of her trust, she saw that Lucifer seemed to brighten.

“You honor me with your trust, Samantha,” Lucifer muttered.

“We’ll be negotiating the apocalypse while you’re with me,” Sam said, she began panting again, rubbing her hips shameless against his clothed body. The heat was beginning to seep in through the dream. Her skin felt like it was pulling away from her bones.

“I can’t stop it,” Lucifer said, moving one hand up to put over her breastbone. She was touched by the gesture. As she was rutting like an animal against him, he wanted to feel for her heart.

“You’re going to,” Sam growled, leaning forward and actually biting on his neck like an animal demanding submission. She heard Lucifer gasp, felt him tense under her jaws as she kept him there. She applied more pressure, pleased to see him try and pull from her teeth.

She let go of him, pleased to see the teeth marks bleeding. Licking at the wound she said,

“You said it was destiny you were going to be inside me; that God demanded we be one,” she pulled away to face him, her hazel eyes meeting his blue ones. “His fault for not closing that loophole.”

“You’re perfect,” Lucifer said. She was pleased to see he was looking at her like a priest would their god.

Her victory was short- the pain tore through her again so badly she cried out and dropped one knee. Lucifer caught her and braced her body against her own.

“Tell me where you are,” Lucifer demanded, his voice urgent.

“Promise me,” Sam countered, her breath labored, “that no ‘yes’ I give will give you permission to possess me.” Her fingers dug into Lucifer’s arms as the pain twisted in her stomach. Crying out, she leaned completely on him. “Please, Lucifer,” she pleaded, her eyes closed and head close to his heart.

“By my Grace,” Lucifer said. Sam looked up and kissed him, sealing the deal like a demon.

“Motel Kors- room six. Blossom Hill, Arizona.”

Sam gasped awake. Her body was covered in sweat, the sex toy half in her. Lucifer was standing above the bed, his hand still against her heart.

“Please,” she begged, pulling the toy out and ignoring the burning in her cheeks. Lucifer looked around the room.

“Not here,” he whispered.

“Fucking hurry,” she demanded, reaching her hand out for him. Lucifer took her arm, and then she was whisked away to another bed.

The bed was much softer than the one she was on previously, the sheets a softer cotton.

“We shouldn’t use silk,” Lucifer growled as he crawled over her.

“Finally,” she panted. She gripped his cotton shirt and ripped it in half.

“Animal,” he chuckled. Sam grinned up at him as he reached for his jeans.

“You fucking love it.” Sam knelt in front of him, fingers tracing over the wounds on his body.

“Don’t dwell on that,” Lucifer muttered, pulling away from her to kick off his pants. “If I can have you like this, that will be enough.”

Sam tried to ignore the flutter in her chest as she leaned back and spread her legs.

“Slow later,” Lucifer growled, now naked. Sam nodded her agreement. He gripped her left leg and hooked it around his waist, the other he threw over his shoulder.

Drawing close to her, he put one hand in her brown hair, the other against her hip and snapped into her.

“YES!” she shouted, her cunt finally satisfied. Lucifer moaned as he thrust in her, not waiting for her to adjust. “Fuck, Lucifer, yes!” Sam actually laughed as he moved into her.

The feeling was better than she could’ve imagined. His dick pistoned in and out of her quickly. Her skin didn’t burn as much as he drove into her. Sam’s hands dragged along his back.

“Sam,” he growled. Lucifer pulled away from where he was kissing her neck. “You’re perfect.” Sam gripped his hair and pulled him down for a kiss.

“You will free Death,” she gasped when she came back for air.

“Really?” Lucifer panted, shifting so he was sitting a bit higher, giving his hips more range to thrust. “Now?”

“Yes now,” she said. Reaching a hand to hold his bicep, she grinned up at him.

“If we are negotiating,” Lucifer growled, snapping his hip hard enough to make Sam cry out, “What do I get out of it?”

“Other than this?” Sam asked, eyes rolling into the back of her head. She moaned, distracted by the feeling of him rubbing her clit. “You get to live,” she told him. “Death is, _fuck”_ she cried. She glared at Lucifer. He pinched her clit, still thrusting in her.

“I don’t like other names being called.”

“Possessive asshole,” Sam gasped. She turned her head to the side, hoping her submission would make him let go. He released his grip, rubbing the flesh in apology. He moved his hands higher on her chest, touching her breasts for the first time.

“Not sensitive,” Sam gasped, feeling no real pleasure from her tits being rubbed. That was just her body. Some girls could come from having their nipples stimulated, others couldn’t. It always pissed her off when guys would get annoyed at that- like it was her fault they were awful at pleasuring her.

“He’s going to kill you when he breaks out,” Sam said. Lucifer slowed a bit, causing Sam to whine.        “I’m actually dying here,” she reminded him. Lucifer leaned forward and something in the air shifted.

Then, his thrusts picked up. Sam was incoherent until she came undone under him.  

There was a moment when they both panted, Lucifer growing soft in her and Sam slowly coming back to her senses.

“Deal,” Lucifer muttered. Sam blinked slowly at him, smiled, then kissed him slowly. “I want to know where you are,” Lucifer mumbled against her lips. His hand was against her breastbone again, no doubt feeling the carving Cas put on her. “No demons of mine will go after you,” he promised. “For my own peace of mind.”

“Deal,” Sam agreed. This time, Lucifer initiated the kiss. He drew her upper lip into his mouth slowly. Sam hummed, feeling a warm tingling rush through her chest bone and down to her hips. He was much gentler than Cas was about carving them. “Why do I get the feeling you stamped your claim on my bones?”

“Because we are meant to be,” Lucifer chuckled.

It was a sweet moment. Sam lifted her hips again, feeling the beginning of the spell starting.

“It’s weakening,” the angel said. Sam laughed, pushing him back on the bed so she was atop him.

“I knew angel dick would be the cure-all.” Lucifer laughed at her comment. Feeling him harden in her, Sam slowly rocked her body. She pushed her hair back and took in the room. “Where are we?”

“India,” Lucifer said, his hands tracing symbols on her belly.

“I want to see the Taj Mahal,” she said. Sam rubbed his chest, pushing the fine blond hairs back.

“Deal,” he said. Sam smirked as she leaned down, lips far enough away from his own to look him in the eyes.

“What’ll it cost me?”

“For free.”

“Yay me,” Sam kissed him, sealing the promise. “I can tell my nefarious plan is working.”

“You are beautiful in your passion, my King,” Lucifer said. He sat up, his dick growing harder inside her. The spell was slowly growing again, but they could enjoy the quiet moment a bit longer.

“King?” She asked. Lucifer hummed, pushing her hair back.

“The title is male,” he explained, slowly rocking his hips up to her own. Sam moaned lowly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Bet I’d look good in a crown,” she chuckled, giving way to a gasp as Lucifer gave a quick snap of his hips, then slowed his pace.

“I’d forge one from my own blade if it meant having you with me, forever.”

Sam kissed him again.

“Wanna ride you,” she whispered, pushing him back on the bed. Lucifer laid down, Sam’s hands tracing along the sores that were deeper. Lucifer brought one hand up to her lips. Sam was going to take them in her mouth, but Lucifer pulled his hand away. Confused, she let him touch her lips as she slowly rode him.

She brought one hand up to the one tracing her lips and kissed his fingers.

“I’m going to take away the demon blood,” he whispered. Sam stopped moving on him, her hips half raised.

“What?”  she breathed against his fingers. Lucifer turned his hand, interlacing theirs together.

“Asshole tainted your beautiful soul with his tarnish.” Lucifer slowly lifted his hips, his other hand resting against her chest. “It shines brighter than heaven, Samantha.”

Sam dropped her hips, causing them both to groan. She raised their locked hands until it was above Lucifer’s head and Sam was arched over him.

“Don’t lie to me,” she whispered, tears plucking her eyelids. One of them dropped down onto his chest. Lucifer shushed her, moving his other hand to brush them away.

“Never, my King,” he said. He leaned forward. “For free,” and he kissed her again. She didn’t need to ask how he would do it, she knew it would be done, somehow.

Sam felt a new fire light through her. She gripped his hand tight and began bouncing on him. They panted against each other, breathing with their shared air.

“My time,” Sam whispered, her body aching to come, “I will give you all my time. As much as I have left.”

“Forever,” Lucifer whispered back.

They kissed again.

Somehow, the negotiations changed from one of war to one of passion. Neither could say they were surprised.

Sam and Lucifer came again. Collapsing on Lucifer’s chest, Sam’s legs felt weak. Lucifer turned them both, pulling out of Sam.

“The curse is almost lifted,” he muttered, kissing her neck. Sam hummed, feeling it just beneath the surface of her skin. “It’s taking a lot of energy out of you.”

Sam nodded her head, moving closer to his body. Lucifer wasn’t warm, but the connection hummed along her skin from where they were joined.

“I can’t give you the world,” Lucifer admitted.

They both could tell the yet was implied. Sam didn’t make a sound as they laid together. Her hand rested against his chest, searching for a heartbeat that wasn’t there.

“I’ll give you as many sex toys as you want if you let me watch you use them at least once,” Lucifer offered. Sam looked up at him with a coy smile.

“If you include lingerie in that, I’ll model for you.”

“Deal,” Lucifer said. Sam chuckled as she leaned forward and kissed the angel. “I see no downside in this arrangement,” Lucifer commented, rolling her over. Sam reached down, grabbing his cock in her hands.

“Neither do I.”

This time, their passion was slower. Both shared kisses between gasps.

“What else do you want?” Lucifer asked, gently massaging her breasts. She knew she couldn’t ask for the world; she knew Lucifer needed to give that to her freely.

“I’ve always wanted a dog,” she confessed to his ear. She ran a finger through his hair as he pulled away from her neck. He bent down, back curved harshly to kiss at each of her nipples.

“I’ll find you a hellhound pup,” he promised. Sam gasped a soft laugh as he hit her g-spot.

“Touch,” she gasped after they finished kissing.

“Where?” he asked. Sam shook her head. She reached her hand back down his head and to the side of his face. She soothed another mark on his skin.

“I will give you touch,” she said. “Being locked away for so long,” she leaned up to nuzzle his nose. “I will give you touch in any way you want it.”

This time, Lucifer paused the same way Sam did when he offered to purge the blood from her. Lucifer’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, then he grunted and started thrusting the same way he did when they first started. It was a claiming sort of thrust, like he wanted to break her just to keep her in the bed.

Sam gasped at the change of pace, then cried with pleasure, her head arching back as he thumbed her clit.

“You make it so difficult,” Lucifer growled to her shoulder. He nipped along her neck. Sam pushed his head down, giving him permission to bite her. She always liked it rough and hard. Men were so often afraid of breaking her, but Lucifer knew her as well as she knew herself.

Sam clenched a fist full of his hair and pulled him into another kiss.

“Deal,” they both said when they broke to gasp.

“Yes, Lucifer,” Sam shouted, her back arching.

“Your soul pulls at my Grace with that word, you know,” Lucifer growled playfully at her. Sam thrust her hips down to meet his push.

“I’m going to abuse it if it gets you to respond like this,” she confessed shamelessly. Before he could say anything she kissed him again. When she pulled away from his lips, she panted, “Please, Lucifer.”

Lucifer dropped one hand back down to her clit and rubbed it with two fingers as he thrust in her. Sam arched her back and came. She could hear Lucifer moan as she no doubt clenched around his dick, then felt him come.

“Sleep now, Sam,” she heard. Sam’s eyes fluttered as she looked at her angel above her. “I’m here,” he said to her. Sam managed to grasp his hand, the one that wasn’t covered in her come, and kissed his fingers.

She dropped their hands and she fell asleep sated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I had two gin and tonics, you get two chapters. YAY!

Sam groaned when she woke up. She could feel the stiffness in her body and knew exactly why and who gave it to her.

“Any regrets?” She heard a voice say to her right. She stretched out, lengthening her body out and arching her back to pull at the kinks that he gave her. Content in her nudity, she rolled over and looked at her angel.

“Nope,” she said with a smile. Lucifer got up from the table and pulled a white robe from the chair. He walked around the bed and held it out for her to slip on. “Thank you,” she said, knowing that the silk resting on her skin was the most expensive thing she owned. Around her wrists were small lace roses cross-stitched into the bands.

Sam stood slowly from the bed, her legs a bit shaky. Steady on the ground, she closed the robe around her, tying a loose knot.

“I thought we could have breakfast before we see the Taj,” Lucifer said.

“What did you get?” Sam asked, moving closer to the table. Lucifer hesitated at the other seat.

“I’m not sure,” he admitted. “I just threw money at them and they brought it.”

 _Baby steps,_ Sam thought. She reached for the silver dish that was over the food and lifted it.

Sam couldn’t tell what the food was, but it smelled divine. Sam plated a little bit of everything then traded her full plate for Lucifer’s empty one. She ignored Lucifer’s disgruntled look as she plated more food, careful not to harm the silk robe he got her.

When she finally dug into the food, she moaned as the flavors burst on her tongue.

“Lucifer,” she said, putting her fork back into the orange potato curry, “you are on the right path to winning a woman’s heart,” she took another bite, “brunch.”

The Archangel was generous enough to eat without complaint. When they were finished eating, they left the plates for room service.

“How did you get this place?” Sam asked as she dressed in the light clothes Lucifer provided for her.

“When you called for me in your dreams, I secured this place. It’s warded against everything.” Sam turned to thank him, but the words caught in her throat. Some of the sores Lucifer had the other night were smaller. Sam walked over to him, his shirt partly buttoned and she touched one of them.

“You’re healing,” she whispered. Lucifer grabbed her hands in his own and brought them to his lips.

“Your soul’s proximity to my Grace last night helped.”

“This is the solution,” Sam said with excitement, squeezing his hands. Lucifer smiled slightly.

“A temporary one, yes,” Lucifer sighed, closing his eyes. Sam rested her forehead down on his.

“I’ll find a way,” she vowed. “Promise.” And she sealed it with a kiss.

*

Sam sat on the crappy motel bed, the clothes that Lucifer got her folded neatly and put away in her bag. She had on a soft flannel and jeans. Underneath, she was wearing a nice light blue bra that supported her better than some of her sports bras and a matching pair of cotton underwear. In her hand, she twirled the small, white rose Lucifer left her with.

She thought about their trip to the Taj Mahal. Lucifer told her that the King built it for his wife after she died.

_“His wife asked that their love story be told for all of time. That the people would look at her tomb and always remember the eternal love they shared,” he told her._

Sam didn’t know that was why the Taj was built. It was a tomb like that of the pyramids but one made of love rather than pride.

Knowing Dean would be back soon to check on her since she sent him a text that she was lust-free, she stood and walked to her bag. She put the rose in the middle of one of her larger books, hoping that it would press nicely.

Hearing a knock on the door, she put the book down and zipped her bag. Sam walked to the door and opened it, seeing her brother looking relieved and Cas squinting at her.

“How you doing, Sammy?”

Sam gave him a dazed smile that would be sure to keep him from questioning her more than he felt obligated to.

“Wonderful,” she turned to let them both in, keeping her eyes off Cas so it wouldn’t raise suspicion.

“You should have alerted me about the lust curse on you,” Cas scolded. Sam slowly walked to the bed and sat down, still sore from Lucifer.

“We both know you’d rather Dean call if he was in my situation.” At Dean’s stuttering and Cas’ blush, Sam grinned.

“Don’t look so sex happy,” Dean said, throwing a boot at her. Sam caught the shoe and put it on. She grabbed her other one and tied the laces. “I found a hunt,” Dean said simply.

“Let’s go then,” Sam said.

*

Cas flew off when they left to get in the Impala. It was a twelve-hour drive from Arizona to the next hunt, so when Dean found a small cabin they could break into without paying they did.

It felt like they were kids again, as odd as that sounded. They bought a case of beer, some smores supplies, and subpar diner food. They light a fire in the fireplace and ate their dinner as they talked about trivial things.

Six beers in, Dean was feeling loose with information. Sam was still nursing her third, not wanting to get drunk that evening. Dean confessed that Sam was right, that he did have feelings for the angel that rescued him from hell. Sam told Dean to go for it, that he shouldn’t compromise his happiness for a hunt or the apocalypse.

After Sam’s second smore, she said she was going to bed. Sam tossed Dean in the bed next to hers and then tended to the fire. She heard a ping of a text alert on her phone. Making sure the fire grate was secure, she walked to the bed and slipped into her pajamas.

**Good night, Sam.**

Sam smiled at Lucifer’s text.

She replied with: **XOXO**

*****

There were three things Sam knew after the pain ricocheted through her chest.

First, _when_ she came back to life, she was going to kill those assholes.

Second, Lucifer was going to be _pissed._ Biblically so.

Third, she knew Dean was going to find out about their relationship.

Because they were in Heaven. And, apparently, Heaven was comprised of their greatest memories. Cas got through to them and told them both to avoid the light. That was obvious- everyone knew that. He also told them to find an angel named Joshua, who could get them back to Earth.

Sam knew she was really fucked when the first of Dean’s memories they entered was when they fired off rockets and the first of hers was when she ran away.

“This is really a happy memory for you?” Dean asked, sounding betrayed. Sam shook her head, then shrugged. A thought passed through her mind.

“Dean,” she started, grabbing his arm to pull him closer, hoping she would have enough time to explain her thoughts before Zachariah caught up to them. “What if the angels are trying to break us apart?”

“Blaming the angels?” Dean scoffed.

“Just listen to me,” Sam demanded. “This memory was good in that I was gone from John,” she said quickly. “But it hurt me, every _fucking_ moment, that I left you behind. That I _couldn’t_ convince you to leave with me. I _left_ you with John, a man who forced you to grow up.” Sam ran a hand through her hair to calm herself. “If Michael and Lucifer are supposed to fight to the death,” Sam hoped that Lucifer wouldn’t want that, “then what better way to convince the Vessels than to make them hate each other as much as the angels.”

Dean was quiet for a moment, looking over at Bones, who was currently eating slices of pizza from the box.

“We’ve seen with,” Sam nodded her head, not saying the hidden angel’s name, “that they can manipulate reality easily. What’s stopping them from doing that now?”

And a light shone right outside the door.

Sam grabbed Dean’s hand and ran to the other exit.

By the time they caught a breath, they were in another one of Sam’s memories, the one of last night.

“Fuck,” Sam cursed, watching herself fumble for her bra strap as Dean left the room.

“I would rather get caught by Zachariah,” Dean confessed. Sam nodded, moving the two of them along as the memory Sam began kicking off her jeans. “How is that a happy memory?” Dean asked.

“I promise,” Sam said, slamming the door closed behind them before Lucifer showed up. “that I will explain that, but you have to _listen_ to me.”

Dean eyed her skeptically.

“Alright.”

They ended up not having to make it as far as the Garden. Sam and Dean, both surrounded by angel spotlights, grasped their chests and felt like they were being yanked back.

Both came too with a gasp.

Lucifer and Castiel were both standing in the room. Lucifer raised his hand off Dean’s chest but kept the one on Sam’s against her breastbone.

“You’re alive,” Lucifer panted, sweat dripping down his brow. The sores on his face were bleeding and his eyes were bloodshot.

“Lucifer,” Sam whispered, pulling her angel to the bed and laying him down.

“Lucifer,” Dean growled, making to lunge for him. Sam stood in front of him but Castiel was the one to hold him back.

“Lucifer just saved your life, Dean,” he rasped. “and in exchange for your life, I said I’d let him explain.”

Just as Dean was about to blow with anger, Sam stepped in front of her brother and growled at him.

“I asked for you to listen to me,” she said, teeth grit. “I promised you that I would explain, but I need five, _five,_ minutes to make sure he’s ok.”

“I’m fine, Samantha,” Lucifer said from the bed.

“Sit down, Dean,” she demanded. “You too, Cas.” She didn’t wait to see if they listened to her. She walked to the bathroom and ran a towel under the warm water. Walking back to Lucifer, she dabbed at the blood that oozed from his sores.

“How bad is it?” she asked, raising an eyebrow to keep him from downplaying his injuries. Lucifer inhaled slowly, closing his eyes as she turned the towel to clean another sore.

“Not as bad as I thought it was going to be for bringing back two souls.”

“How did you manage to bring Dean’s back?”

“Castiel’s bond with your brother helped,” Lucifer explained. “Plus, you both shared a heaven, so you are soulmates. Made it easier to track him down.”

“Soulmates?” Dean squeaked. Sam ignored him, leaving Cas to deal with her brother.

“Do we need to run?”

“No.”

“The hunters that killed you have been…disposed of,” Cas added slowly.

“What the fuck?” Dean growled at Lucifer. Before Sam could growl back at her brother, Cas looked sheepish.

“I was the one that killed them.”

“It was an adorable display of possessive wrath,” Lucifer added with a chuckle. He grabbed Sam’s wrist and pulled the cloth away. “I’ll be fine.”

Sam wasn’t convinced, but it was hard to argue with a stubborn angel like him. Lucifer sat up, brushing at some of the blood on his shirt. Dean sat up straighter too, clearly getting ready for an argument.

“This,” Lucifer said, suddenly holding a scroll in his hands, “should clear things up for the both of you.” He handed it to Dean, Sam watching as Castiel’s eyes grew wide.

“You made a deal?”

“What the hell, Sam?” Dean cursed.

“She did not,” Lucifer growled at them both. “We made negotiations. Just read the damned thing.”

“I didn’t know it would be written down,” Sam said, holding Lucifer’s hand in her own, her fingernails leaving little half moon’s on his hands.

“It’s actually bound tighter than a demon would for a soul since you are my vessel,” Lucifer confessed, leaning on her slightly.

“The only thing that would bind this more would be if Sam was a virgin when you made this contract,” Cas added, skimming over the details of the parchment.

“Dude,” Dean said, raising his one hand to the angel. Sam snickered at that. Dean looked up at Lucifer, clearly skeptical. “It says it’s ‘subject to change.’”

“Meaning we can add more clauses,” Lucifer said. He stood up. “Which reminds me.” Lucifer walked out of the cabin, leaving the three confused. Sam shrugged her shoulders when Dean motioned to the door.

Lucifer wasn’t gone long. He came back in, holding a box wrapped in white, rose printed wrapping paper.

“What?” Dean asked. Lucifer ignored him as well as Cas’ head tilt.

Setting the box down gently, Lucifer motioned for Sam to open it. Sam scooted closer to the box, curious as to what was inside it.

She had a feeling that Lucifer would give her lingerie and sex toys in front of her brother and his angel just to watch them squirm.

Carefully pulling up the lid, she put it to the side and gasped, bringing both hands to her mouth in shock.

“Really?” She whispered, looking to her angel. Lucifer nodded. Sam reached her hands into the box and woke the sleeping puppy.

The puppy blinked slowly, like it was being kept in a stasis spell until she touched it. It immediately woke up and started wiggling in the box.

“Hell no,” Dean said. Sam couldn’t contain her smile as she lifted the puppy from the box. She fit right against her chest and under her chin.

“It’s a girl,” Lucifer said.

“It’s a hellhound,” Cas growled, no doubt an angel blade in his hand.

“She’s precious,” Sam whispered as the puppy kissed her chin.

“The females are much more protective over their pack Alpha. I got her before she bonded to a demon so she’s yours now.” Lucifer explained, reaching his hand out to touch the puppy’s charcoal pelt. “She also still has all the common hellhound abilities- so when she grows up, she’ll be invisible when you need her to be.”

“Thank you,” Sam whispered, leaning forward and kissing Lucifer. She didn’t care that her brother or his angel witnessed their affection with the puppy in the middle. This was a perfect gift.

“We are not keeping her,” Dean growled. Sam pulled away from Lucifer with a grin on her face. She looked down at the puppy, who was still happily wiggling and trying to kiss every inch of both Sam and Lucifer. She lifted the puppy and faced her to Dean.

“How could you say no to a face like this?” She asked. The puppy seemed to know that she was being judged at that moment. She wiggled extra hard, yapping to try and get to Dean and her tail wagging so hard, it looked like one swoop.

Dean tried really hard, Sam gave him credit for his resolve, but eventually, he cracked under the cute face.

“You’re scooping the poop,” he relented. Sam pulled the puppy back to her chest.

“You hear that? You get to stay forever.”

“That is a true promise,” Castiel said.

“I’m going to name her Faith,” Sam declared. Sam ignored the three glares from the men in the room. Lucifer reached into the box and pulled a white collar with a silver tag on it. He turned it over in his hand, running his thumb over it.

**_Faith- Property of Sam Winchester_ **

He turned the tag over and a number of symbols engraved themselves on the tag, Sam knowing it was Enochian. Lucifer carefully reached around Faith’s neck, securing the collar to her.

“Call for her and she will always find you,” Lucifer said.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean said, suddenly standing and pulling his angel up. “I know that look and we don’t want to be here for the thank-you-sex.”

It seemed Cas didn’t want to witness that either. He put his arm on Dean’s shoulder and they were gone.

“Your brother is oddly accepting of our relationship,” Lucifer noted, chuckling at the puppy’s antics on the bed, as she tried to tear apart the box.

“He is in shock. It’ll hit him by tomorrow.”

“So that means I have you until tomorrow then?” Lucifer pushed Sam’s hair back, kissing at her gently.

“You’ll have to share me with Faith right now,” Sam grinned, patting on the bed to get her attention. Lucifer rolled her eyes, but still pet the puppy when it curled around his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam managed to convince Dean to get separate rooms that evening. She was bitchier than usual, but she knew that was because of the cramping her uterus was causing.  Sam’s period, due to her lifestyle, was always shorter since she was always ‘working out,’ but the cramps were always painful.

Dean had, in the very beginning, responded as a teenage boy commonly did: knowing nothing of the situation. But then, when he saw Sam in pain, he learned as much as he could about it. He was actually a gentleman in that regard. Dean was always willing to get Sam tampons, the ones that she liked, or extra pads. Dean and Sam found that they made excellent bandages as well, as they were once used in the Great War for soldiers before women found another use for them.

Many times, Dean had a pad of his own strapped to a wound and he didn’t complain. He knew how Sam’s cycle worked and, surprisingly, Dean earned a lot of respect from other women when he didn’t cringe at others talking about their period or making rude comments.

Sam appreciated Dean for all of that.

Their motel had a kettle, which Sam used for brewing Chamomile tea to help with the cramping and sleep aid. Humming to herself as she held the warm mug between her hands, she moved to the bed with her bag.

At their last hunt, near Colorado, Sam stopped at one of the holistic shops to buy more tea and a set of massage oils for Lucifer.

She was making good on their deal.

Heating the oils wasn’t hard. By the time they were at the right temperature, Sam had drunk half her tea and changed out of her flannel and into the comfortable pajamas Lucifer got her. She moved to brew another mug of tea, then called for her angel.

“Lucifer,” she whispered.

“Samantha,” Lucifer said, when the sound of wings settled. Sam turned to the bed and walked towards him. He wasn’t looking bad, but he still wasn’t recovering- like he was stuck in a state of stagnation.

“These are nice,” Sam said, pulling at the sleeve of her pajamas. “Thank you,” she whispered, her one hand linking with his own. “Come here,” she said, pulling him to the bed. Lucifer followed her, his eyes taking in the oils around him.

Moving quietly, Sam lifted the hem of Lucifer’s shirt up slowly. He raised his arms as she removed the shirt. Folding it, she set it down on the table.

“Can you stay the night?” Sam asked, her hand rubbing a circle over her cramping body.

“Yes,” Lucifer said. “What pains you?” Sam gave him a small smile.

“My period,” she told him. There was a moment, where fear flickered across Lucifer’s eyes. Sam chuckled and moved closer to him. “Don’t worry about that.” She raised her left arm and pointed to the middle of it when she flexed. “I’ve got an implant.”

“You shouldn’t have to be in pain.”

“No woman should have to go through this every month,” she chuckled. “Get in sleep pants and lay on the bed please.” Sam drained the rest of her mug as Lucifer did as she asked, laying face down on the queen bed.

Getting on the bed, Sam straddled Lucifer’s body, her hands hovering over his back.

“Can I?” She asked. Lucifer, who’s head was turned to the left, looked up at Sam.

“You may,” Lucifer said quietly. Sam finally put her hands on the angel’s back carefully. Lucifer stiffened under her hands. She could feel the Grace vibrate under her hands, seeming tense.

“I’ll be gentle,” she whispered, keeping her hands light as she kept them still. Lucifer didn’t say anything, didn’t breathe for several minutes- showing his inhumanity.

It took a little more than five minutes before Lucifer relaxed and the Grace under Sam’s hands went from a firm line of energy to a prickle.

There were no scars on Lucifer’s back, but Sam had no doubt that she was touching something sacred; going beyond the sacred nature of the angel. Moving her one hand, Sam gathered some of the warm oil in her right palm and brought her hands together.

Very gently, she began rubbing his back. Lucifer’s body tensed again as her hands moved across his skin.

Sam, feeling that Lucifer wasn’t going to entirely relax, slowly added pressure to his movement. She shushed him when he tensed further, the Grace moving back to her hands with more intensity.

“It’s alright,” she assured, working though one of the knots on his neck. She put pressure on her thumbs, feeling each knot bump back and forth until it smoothed out. She rubbed at the smooth spot for another minute, pleased when Lucifer started to unwind again.

Grabbing more oil, she moved down to his upper back.

“Tell me if you want me to stop or slow down,” Sam said, adding a little more pressure on his back to move the muscles. She wasn’t sure how much of the pain was Lucifer’s or how much of the pain was an echo of his vessels.

“It hurts,” Lucifer grunted. When Sam made to lighten the pressure he arched his back slightly. “But it then feels better.” Sam caught one of his eyes. “Please,” he asked, “continue.”

Sam nodded her head, then shifted her weight so it was heel of her palm to work out the kinks.

Some of Lucifer’s groans were of pain that would eventually turn to pleasure. When he flinched, Sam paused until he relaxed before continuing in the pained spot with gentler strokes.

The Grace beneath her fingers was stronger at the center of Lucifer’s spine, between his shoulder blades. And so were the knots. She couldn’t tell what a knotted muscle was versus what was bone out of alignment.

“Wings,” Lucifer hissed between a pained gasp. As Sam dug into the pained muscles, not receiving word to be more gentle, she noticed as the muscles smoothed, so did his Grace.

She almost wept when she felt like she was healing an angel’s wings. She almost wept at the damage done to them.

Sam did swear that if she ever met God she would bitch slap him- damned the consequences.

Vowing to do this more often, knowing that she could, in some small way, help her angel.

She massaged him for over two hours if the clock was correct. As if Lucifer could tell their session was ending, he slowly rolled over.

“Thank you,” he said. Sam leaned down and kissed his lips.

“Let me wash up.” Sam walked to the bathroom and washed her hand, then changed her tampon so she wouldn’t bleed all over the sheets. When she returned to the bed, she slipped under the covers and nestled herself into Lucifer’s hold.

She fell asleep quickly, no more words exchanged between them.

*

Sam woke up alone, but with a breakfast tray sitting on the side of the bed and a white rose on Lucifer’s pillow.  Pushing the blankets up, she noticed a note sitting next to the silver wear.

_Evil deeds to attend to. I’m sure you’ll hear about them soon._

Under the script was a smiley face with little horns on it and a spiked tail wrapped around it.  

Sam wasn’t sure how to react to that. She removed the top tray to keep the food cool, pleased to see a smoothie bowl under it with granola and pineapple dressed on top. She picked up the bowl and began to eat, the rose kept on the pillow.

Hearing a knock at the door, then the key turn meant Dean was going to come barging in.

“Dude,” Dean said, holding the phone in his one hand. He rushed into the room and shut the door behind him.

“What?” Sam asked, taking another bite of her breakfast.

“Bobby can walk!”

She nearly dropped the bowl.

“What?”

“Bobby,” Dean said, tossing the phone to her. It hit Sam’s chest to then plop down on the duvet. Sam moved the bowl to her left hand and picked up the phone, holding it to her ear.

“Is it true?” Sam asked.

 _“Yeah,”_ his voice huffed with a laugh. _“I woke up and could just walk.”_ The three were quiet for a moment, basking in the joy of their father figure being able to move again. _“Whatever did it left me a white rose though. I’ve been looking into it.”_

Sam dropped the phone and moved to pick up the rose Lucifer left for her.

“He left a rose,” Sam said to Dean. Dean looked down at the rose in Sam’s hand, then picked up the phone.

“Bobby,” Dean said slowly. “Can we call you back?” There was some muttering on the other end, then Dean replied, “yeah, you too.”

“Dean,” Sam said. She moved to put the rose between her teeth, then using her free hand, she passed the note to him.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean cursed. Sam laughed at the craziness of it all as she sat back on her haunches and continued to eat her breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think?

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy comments like I enjoy my gin- strong and often


End file.
